


[翻译]Your Mad Language  疯言 by stereosymbiosis

by elvina_moqi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 17:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15562458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvina_moqi/pseuds/elvina_moqi
Summary: CP：Sherlock/John级别：清水简介："Could be dangerous" is Sherlock's own version of "I love you." / “可能有危险”是Sherlock版的“我爱你。” 应prompt所做。授权：Oh wow! Absolutely, feel free to translate it. Thank you so much!





	[翻译]Your Mad Language  疯言 by stereosymbiosis

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Your Mad Language](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/403191) by stereosymbiosis. 



Sherlock Holmes一直视语言为奇迹。一想到他所说过的某些话可能从未有人说过，一想到他大多数的句子完全是原创，一想到创新的可能性就在他的舌尖，他就一点儿都 _不_ 无聊了。 _John，有个案子，关于斑点带子和死亡的姐姐----可能有危险。_  或者,  _当你排除了所有的不可能，不管剩下什么，不管怎么不可思议，都必定是真相。_  Sherlock拥有这些话语，就像拥有他身上的大衣。走运的话，没人能再能创造出那些句子，以一模一样的用词和一模一样的语序，永远不能。它们属于Sherlock，永远。  
  
而语言在某些方面又让Sherlock沮丧不已。Sherlock恨这一悖论——无论是多么无意义的话语，它也总有一种“意义”，就像那句名言一样， _无色的绿色思想疯狂地睡去_ ，明明是句疯话，却仍旧有它的意义之所在。他恨多余的语言，那些简简单单的日常用语让人生厌，诸如 _是、不、也许吧_ 之类的。Sherlock恨自己能说这些日常用语，其他讲英语的任何人也无数次的使用了这些语句。Sherlock最恨的则是，尽管他脑内词典里存了成千上万的词，并能用这些词构成亿万可能的句子，他还是永远不能在他最想要表达出自己感觉的时候说出确切的言语。他讨厌那些永远也表达不出他感受的明喻和暗喻。更不要说 _他的_ 版本的英语貌似根本就跟其他人的版本对不上号这件事了。  
  
举个例子，拿他的军医来说。Sherlock的目光越过房间看向了他。John坐在他的椅子上，读着报纸，清晨的阳光透过窗洒下来映亮了他的五官。Sherlock多希望自己能说得出他的感觉，虽然他也不明白为什么自己想要大声说出来。他想说， _你的脸就像星光，美丽神秘但又空旷无垠_  或者  _我想要你想的都疼了，就像是在水下呆了太长时间后吸进去的第一口空气_  或者  _我爱你就像爱爆炸_ 。没有一句是准确的，没有一句能用的，没有一句能比得上他感受的深度。感受，Sherlock喃喃自语。也许他的 _感受_ 才是错误的地方，而他的话语一直都是正确的。  
  
“你还好吧，兄弟？”John问道。射入的阳光角度改变了，John的胳膊的皮肤上造出一条明亮的光带。Sherlock想用手指随着缓缓移动的阳光在他胳膊上描绘，一点一点往上移。他一动不动地坐着。  
  
“很好。我很好。”  
  
就在这时他的手机响了，Sherlock简直是跳过了房间去把它拿在了手里。“Lestrade，”他说。“他们有个需要我的案子。”他边脱睡袍边走向卧室，在15分钟之内就换好了衣服。他再出来的时候，John还和他刚才离开时保持着一模一样的坐姿。Sherlock能从他的视线停留的位置判断出John手中拿着的报纸他一个字也没读。  
  
“你不来么？”他边往脖子上系围巾一边问。  
  
“他们又没说需要我，不是吗？”John答道，翻了一页报纸，尽管Sherlock _知道_ 他一个字也没看进去。  
  
“John。”Sherlock走到椅后，胳膊还有一半塞在大衣里，弯下腰使自己的脸和另一个男人的脸在一个水平面上。“我有个需要你的案子。”  
  
这一次，语言没有让他难堪。看起来他选的词正中靶心。John似乎柔和了下来，他脸上的肌肉放松了一点儿，而他脸上那个微笑是每一次他认为Sherlock比平常表现的更有人情味时总会露出的那种。  
  
“可能有危险。”Sherlock说，等着他的朋友。他想说的是 _可能有危险，但你绝对不允许受伤，因为我需要你就像瘾君子需要毒品。_ 但他只说了“可能有危险”，Sherlock希望剩下的部分显而易见。  
  
他们离开公寓的时候John咧嘴笑着。“我能适应时不时危险一点儿的生活。”而Sherlock希望至少这一次，英语没有背弃他。  
  
  
  
  
John热爱危险。Sherlock几乎是在他们一见面的时候就注意到了这一点。他沉醉于危险，就像Sherlock为谜案着迷。Sherlock需要解谜时的兴奋，而John需要紧盯着枪管口时的紧张。他们从某种意义上来说是对方完美的搭档，因为谜案与危险往往紧紧相随。  
  
Lestrade的这一个案子也不例外。John试图打开他们的公寓大门时双手还在发抖。他的肾上腺素还在影响着他，而且在黑暗中找到锁孔也不太容易。Sherlock从他那里夺过钥匙，他的皮肤与John的微微碰触，他打开了门。他们跌跌撞撞地进了门，急速喘息着。John踢掉了鞋子，但Sherlock在他来得及开灯前，就把他按在了墙上。他双手抵在墙上John脑袋的两侧，然后把整幅身体压向了对方。Sherlock看着他明亮的充满水泽的眼睛，看着他坦率而真诚的目光。  
  
“你现在可以让我停下，我会照做的。”Sherlock缓缓地说。“我会删掉这件事，然后我们将不再提起它。但是你得知道，John，你得知道……你让我希望自己能说你的语言。”  
  
John皱起了眉。Sherlock并不能真的看清他的皱眉，在漆黑之中，但John的眼睛微微眯缝了起来，他眼中的亮光消失了一些，因此Sherlock知道。“我不懂。”  
  
“看见了？这就是我的意思！”Sherlock猛锤了下墙退开身体，跌撞着往走廊里走了几步。屋里很暗，但他仍知道John的确切位置。“我是说，你让我想要变得更 _正常_ ，想要说一些你想听的话。可怕的话，世俗的话，就像‘你真美’或者，我不知道，他们在电视上说的那些话。你让我想要变正常，变得比较不像我。  
  
Sherlock感到John的手放在了他的背上，然后突然间，他们之前的姿势就颠倒了过来。John的脸离Sherlock的很近，他的一条腿挤进Sherlock双腿之间，他们的身体完美地贴合在一起。  
  
“我想你是忘记了，”John说，“我已经研究了你好几年，而且是你那些疯话的翻译员。不管你说什么，我都明白你的意思。我知道‘我的案子需要你’意思是‘我时时刻刻都需要你’。我知道‘可能有危险’就是‘我爱你’，你这饭桶，我也‘可能有危险’你。我都 _知道_ 。”John在Sherlock颈侧吐息。  
  
Sherlock将双唇压向John的，靠在他身上，再也不想离开。“可能有危险，”他在John的唇间低语。“可能会真的、真的、非常、荒谬的、令人发狂的危险。”  
  
John仰起头大笑起来，而Sherlock感谢英语为他所做的一切。、  
  
  
  
完


End file.
